


Je t’aime...Tu te détestes...Nous souffrons

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, No Dialogue, Short, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: J’attends de voir si tu vas venir me rejoindre dans notre chambre, mais je suis déçu lorsque c’est sur la poignée de la porte de la chambre d’ami que tu appuies.
Relationships: Lucien Castle/Aurora De Martel





	Je t’aime...Tu te détestes...Nous souffrons

**Author's Note:**

> Petit texte écrit comme ça en vitesse qui n'est pas spécialement joyeux. The originals est à Julie Plec.

Je t’entends ouvrir la porte d’entrée, je regarde l’heure sur ma tablette et y lit trois heures vingt. J’attends de voir si tu vas venir me rejoindre dans notre chambre, mais je suis déçu lorsque c’est sur la poignée de la porte de la chambre d’ami que tu appuies. Cette nuit encore tu préfères le réconfort des draps froids à celui de mes bras. Je sais ce que tu as fait ce soir, je sais comment tu as essayé d’adoucir ta peine, bien qu’au fond je sache aussi que pour toi il s’agit plus d’essayer de te détruire. Tu ne veux pas me faire de mal, je sais que tu ne souhaites pas mon malheur tu me l’as dit toi-même, mais ton frère est mort et tu ignores comment gérer cette douleur. Tu te fais baiser par des hommes qui n’ont aucune importance pour toi et que tu tues dès qu’ils t’ont satisfait. Tu cherches à ne plus rien ressentir, tu ne veux pas de mon aide, tu refuses ma pitié et tu repousses mon amour dont tu te crois indigne. 

Plusieurs fois depuis le début de notre relation, qui remonte à plusieurs mois, tu m’as supplié de te quitter, de reprendre le cours de ma vie éternelle et de t’oublier mais j’en suis incapable mon amour, je t’aime tellement si tu savais. Je voudrais tant que tu me laisses te soutenir dans cette épreuve, que tu commences enfin à t’aimer. Certains jours tu le fais, tu acceptes mes baisers, mes caresses et tu me rends toute cette affection mais cela ne dure jamais très longtemps car tes démons, tes erreurs et ta haine envers toi-même reviennent te torturer. A ces moments-là tu as honte, tu te dégoûtes et tu me tiens à distance. A chaque fois cela me brise le cœur mais je sais qu’il en va de même pour toi, je sais que tu voudrais être autrement, faire autrement mais que tu es encore trop fragile pour faire ton deuil. J’ai parfois peur que tu n’y parviennes pas et que tu choisisses de rejoindre ton frère dans la mort, cela me tuerait ma chérie et je voudrais que tu m’arraches le cœur avant de te suicider pour ne pas qu’on soit séparer pour toujours. 

Certaines semaines tu ne quittes pas mon lit, tu es tendre et mon cœur se gonfle de te voir me sourire sincèrement et m’embrasser, de t’entendre rire et à chaque fois je suis assez naïf pour penser que cela va continuer. L’espoir auquel je me raccroche c’est que tu n’es jamais partie, tu ne m’a jamais quitté et pourtant tu es libre, tu pourrais m’abandonner si tu le désirais. Tu tiens à moi, tu as des sentiments pour moi, même si pour l’instant ils sont cachés par d’autres plus sombres mais je sais qu’ils sont là, qu’ils existent et qu’un jour ils prendront le dessus sur tout le reste. Ce jour-là mon amour nous serons le couple le plus puissant, le plus destructeur et le plus comblé au monde. 

Ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, là il faut que j’endure ton mal-être, que je te pardonne pour tous ces hommes qui te touchent, t’embrassent (jamais sur les lèvres tu me l’as juré), ils ne comptent pas, pas plus que toutes ces filles que j’ai mis dans mon lit tout au long de ces siècles. En attendant ce jour là je n’ai d’autre choix que de souffrir parce que j’aime et toi tu ne peux faire autre chose que souffrir parce que tu te détestes.


End file.
